


How I Met Paradox

by Noname120



Category: Ben 10 Series, Doctor Who
Genre: Might be funny to some, Never put the Doctor & Paradox together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname120/pseuds/Noname120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how Paradox met the doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met Paradox

Professor Paradox was walking around time to help those in need and to take a pick at the creation of the universe again but someone was waiting for him there.

 

"Hello there Paradox nice to finally meet you." said a man with a thick British accent .

 

It shocked Paradox to see another time walker here than just himself.

 

"Um"

 

"Oh sorry didn't I introduce myself well the names the Doctor just the Doctor To let you know." the Doctor said with a stretch out hand to Paradox who hesitantly took it with a small smile.

 

"Hello Doctor the names Professor Paradox." said the man in question. He was happy that another could walk through time like him because it gets very lonely by yourself all the time. Something just struck him:

 

"Are you a Time Lord Doctor by any chance." he asked. He knew many things about there history, abilities and biology and new about there TARDIS it interested him a lot in there technology because Azmuth would be jealous about everything the TARDIS could do than his technology could.

 

"Why yes. Yes I am a Time Lord about 902 years old if you believe that." the Doctor said with a smile at him. Paradox isn't shocked by what he just said because they are pretty close to the same age he just a few eons older than him.

 

"I'm much older than you it seems. Don't you agree Doctor." Paradox said in tease type of tone. The Doctor eyes lit up with.

 

"Oh really well how old are you Mr time walker." the Doctor said in a teasing tone as started counting on his fingers to emphasize the predicament.

 

"Well."

 

" Oh I stopped counting at one thousand an one. Sorry I don't know my real age." he said.

 

"No fair I can't be younger than you."

 

"Well you are."

 

 

"No I'm not your a lying."

 

"Are not."

 

"Are to."

 

"Are not."

 

"Are to."

 

"Are not."

 

''Are to"

 

"Are not."

 

"Are not.''

 

''Thank you for agreeing with me Doctor." Paradox said smugly

 

"Well your wel..." he stop as he realised that he agree with Paradox that he isn't a lire.

 

"No fair you tricked me Paradox." he exclaimed

 

"No I didn't you said are not to try an fool me but it backfired on you Doctor so ha ha." Paradox said in a smugger tone than before. The Doctor put his hands up in defeat an said:

 

"Okay you win I lose Paradox for now that is." he finished frowning but Paradox had an idea to make I a win win situation here.

 

"Doctor I have an idea."

 

"Really what is it."

 

''Lets pay a visit to Earth shall we."

 

"Oh wish I could but can't you see because my TARDIS is stuck on the Earth you been to and I can't get there with out it." he said but than he realised that Paradox could take him to Earth and they could 'cause trouble."Oh"

 

"Yes lets go shall we." Paradox exclaimed with a smile. They started walking and they where were the TARDIS was in Azmuth home.

 

"Lets annoy Azmuth if you like Paradox." the Doctor exclaimed.

 

"Yes we really should." Paradox said.


End file.
